


Indestructible

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in thirty minutes, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No gore or blood though, Relationships are very minor, Sad Ending, still mourning S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Everything would be ok, Red was indestructible, after all.





	Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a random thought in the shower and here it is. Thought it up and wrote it in about thirty minutes.

 

Lance can hear the alarm going off in the Lion. Can see Hunk panicking over the video chat they all have open.

“Guys, that thing is going to blow. It will take out half the planet.” He's saying.

“He's right.” Pidge responds. “It doesn't have much time, thirty seconds maybe.”

Lance and Red are already moving. They grab the bomb in Red's jaw and zoom away from his team. He knows they're fast enough to make it out of the planet's atmosphere. Red has told him everything.

It'll be fine, Red is indestructible, after all.

“Lance!” Comes a chorus of voices.

“What are you doing?” Keith almost yells.

“Red is fast enough. We'll take care of it.” He smiles into the screen. His friends still look worried but a little less so now.

“You'll only have a few seconds once it is far enough away from the planet to get away.” Pidge says, staring off screen.

Red has already told him this. He already knows what's going to happen. But he'll smile for them. “Don't worry, it'll be fine. Red's indestructible.”

He's passing through the stratosphere now. Hunk is counting down.

“Only about twenty seconds to go.” Hunk says, though the timer is on the screen for all the Lions.

Red knows it's wrong. So Lance knows it's wrong too. But he already knew that.

“Please be careful.” Allura says, concern lacing her features.

Lance is still smiling, he knows it's too late for any of them to do anything now. But he still doesn't want them to worry. Doesn't want them to try something stupid.

His eyes fall to Keith. The team will be in good hands. He's grown a lot, he's ready for this.

They'll be fine. The Red Lion is indestructible.

He can feel the atmosphere thinning this high up. He knows he's almost out of the mesosphere. He can see the curvature of the planet now.

This was just some random Coalition planet the Galra had attacked. Apparently, they decided if they couldn't have the planet, no one could.

When they knew they weren't going to win against Voltron, they sent the bomb to the surface.

And now, Lance and Red are speeding it away. But Red is indestructible so there's nothing to worry about.

“You're almost there, Lance.” Pidge calls out. “You should have enough time to get away but it'll be close.”

He's out of the thermosphere and in the exosphere.

“You're clear. Let it go.” Pidge calls at the same time Hunk updates the time. “Ten more seconds!”

Red lets the bomb out of her jaws and it starts to float away. Red is speeding away even though they know there's no point.

Lance looks at his friends on the screen. Pidge, Allura, Hunk and finally rests his eyes on Keith. “I love you all.” He's still smiling though now he can see alarm in Keith's eyes. “Take care of them, team leader.”

“Lance?” And he knows Black is starting to move.

The timer says 6 seconds left.

He knows it's wrong.

Red is indestructible though, so they'll be fine.

He doesn't feel it this time. Everything just becomes silent. The world around him is gone.

He opens his eyes, though he can't remember closing them. As he looks around, he recognizes the astral plane.

It's silent for a moment more before the area explodes with color and sound.

All around Lance is memories of his life. His childhood with his family. Growing up in Cuba and his family always being around him.

Being accepted into the Galaxy Garrison with Hunk and being able to room together.

The first time meeting Keith, he had hated him at first.

The first time meeting Pidge, she was fine.

The first time meeting Allura and Coran, loved them both.

Finding Shiro.

Finding the Blue Lion.

Everything changing after that. Flying across the universe on an instinct, something calling them all out into space.

All the battles and horrors that came with the war. But also the friends and bright moments that reminded them all what they were fighting for.

But then there are moments Lance doesn't recognize. Things he doesn't know.

_The Future_ he hears Red say mournfully. That you'll never see, goes unspoken.

He sees Shiros wedding to Adam. Everyone looks so happy for them. It all looks so joyous and Lance's heart swells to see the two happy together.

He sees Hunk becoming one of the best chefs in the entire universe. He travels with Shay to find new ingredients and learn about different cultures.

Pidge, with her family, are in charge of a defense system. First, it's for earth, but Lance watches as new planets call upon their expertise for protection.

Allura becomes the queen she always deserved to be. Her and Coran help to rebuild a new Altea on a different planet. It's not the same, but it's close. And they are happy.

The memories split when they show Keith. One strand is him in the Blades, working with Galra and other aliens to broker peace and cooperation. He's older now, or maybe just looks older. He doesn't seem to smile often but he looks healthy.

The other strand shows him in a cozy looking house. He looks happy as he goes through his daily life there.

Lance is confused about the split until Red explains. _Life without and with you._

And Lance feels a knife straight to his heart. He sees Keith will survive, but he never looks happy. For a moment, he almost regrets it.

But they'll all be alive. And they can get through anything.

Afterall, the Red Lion is indestructible.

The Paladin, however, was not.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that Red took Lance into her like Black did with Shiro. This might come back at some point but for now I'm done with it. Just liked the idea of the Lions being indestructible no matter what. But that not always pertaining to the Paladins.


End file.
